


Road to inverse

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accion, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, RoadtoNinja, Romance, Yaoi, ninjaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Sasuke ha aparecido malherido en las afueras de la aldea de la Hoja. Los altos mandos desean ejecutarlo para mantener la paz con el Raikage, quien demanda su cabeza. Sin embargo, ese no es el Uchiha Sasuke que todos conocen. Es uno totalmente diferente; alegre, expresivo y coqueto. ¿Qué hará Naruto con este nuevo Sasuke cuando aun no resuelve sus problemas con el que conoce?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Road to inverse

**Author's Note:**

> Parejas: Menma x Charasuke y Narusasu
> 
> Yaoi. Ninjaverse. Romance. Drama. Acción. Angst. Humor. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía.
> 
> Reto anual de fics MCM. Noviembre: Konoha days, fanfics ubicado en el universo canónico de road to ninja
> 
> Aclaración: Está historia está ubicada después de la batalla contra Danzou en el puente de parte del universo de Naruto y Sasuke. Y es posterior a la película road to ninja para Menma y Charasuke.

Cap 1: De nuevo

El miembro más joven de los Uchiha se encontraba corriendo a través del bosque de Konoha. Las hojas caían grácilmente a su alrededor mientras sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir una sombra lejana de su figura. Se movía con extremo sigilo evitando a toda costa ser detectado internándose cada vez más en las profundidades del bosque. Estaba atardeciendo ya. Todo por haber tenido que quedarse a llenar informes sobre la última misión realizada por el equipo siete. Cada vez que podía solía evitar ser el encargado de esos molestos informes, pero en esta ocasión todos se lavaron las manos y lo dejaron cargando con ese papeleo. Dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando un kunai que iba en su dirección y se ocultó tras el tronco del árbol más cercano a su posición. Espió un poco asomando un poco el rostro sin encontrar al dueño de aquella arma.

―No te muevas ―ordenó alguien con un kunai apuntando a su cuello. No se había percatado de su presencia y por ello no notó cuando se posicionó a sus espaldas―. Estás muerto ―declaró con una voz seria.

―¿No podemos negociar esto? ―se quejó Charasuke esperando que el otro retirara el arma de su cuello―. ¿Algo así como las nalgas o la vida? Las mías valen mucho, ¿sabías? ―preguntó con una sonrisa vanidosa.

―Pero si son las más fáciles de conseguir en toda Konoha ―respondió el otro guardando finalmente el kunai en su estuche.

―Eso me ofende ―se quejó Uchiha haciendo un leve puchero por semejante respuesta―. Fui bendecido con un cuerpo de infarto y como buen samaritano comparto esta obra de arte con el mundo.

―Sí, claro como digas ―contestó el otro dando un salto hacia el suelo cayendo de pie―. Llegas tarde, idiota ―reclamó Menma mientras se quitaba aquella máscara de zorro.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó el moreno mientras de un salto llegaba cerca de su persona―. Es que tuve que hacer el informe de una misión ―explicó rascándose la nuca apenado por su retraso.

―Veo que ya han vuelto a realizar misiones. Eso significa que ya han encontrado un reemplazo para mí, ¿verdad? ―interrogó de manera algo desanimada.

―Temo que sí ―confirmó el azabache colocando la mano sobre el hombro del otro―. Sai ha pasado a formar parte del equipo oficialmente.

―Es comprensible luego de lo que hice ―suspiró Namikaze evitando mirar al otro a la cara.

Menma no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido. Sabía que había intentado destruir Konoha, pero no recordaba el motivo de ello. Cuando despertó estaba tirado en el suelo con la ropa destrozada, lleno de heridas y su madre llorando. No tenía idea cómo sucedió o la razón de ello, pero el pensamiento de destruir la aldea donde nació, se coló lentamente en su mente. Avanzó cuál virus e infectó sus pensamientos. Se alió con un misterioso enmascarado y atacó a quienes amaba. Recordaba haber recobrado el conocimiento estando en los brazos de su madre. Captó la preocupación y el alivio en los ojos azulados de su progenitor. Jamás había visto a su madre tan asustada y al mismo tiempo aliviada de tenerlo de regreso. Sintió la culpa carcomerle por dentro al darse cuenta del peso de sus acciones. Sus progenitores fueron comprensivos y amables con él. Sin embargo, bien sabía que todo había cambiado para él. Sus compañeros se forzaban a actuar de manera natural cerca suyo, mas en cuanto podían evitaban estar cerca su persona. Incluso Hinata y Sakura ya no se tomaban las confianzas de abrazarlo. No es que lo extrañara, pero evidenciaba el cambio.

Minato hacia lo posible por recomendarlo para el examen de ascenso a chunnin en un intento de quitarle el estigma de ninja renegado. Su clan de por sí era pequeño y de poco prestigio, haciendo más complicado ser tomado en cuenta. Su reputación como un shinobi digno había sido forjada por mano de su propio mérito. Él no tenía un clan prodigioso elevando las expectativas sobre su persona a diferencia de su compañero de equipo Uchiha. Sin embargo, pasó de ser un ninja de élite, alguien confiable y responsable a un peligro inminente. Por “precaución” se le suspendieron sus actividades en el equipo siete. No le era permitido estar involucrado en ellas hasta que se supiera con exactitud lo que le sucedió. Para Namikaze eso se interpretaba de manera diferente. Deseaban tener un seguro. Una manera de saber o poseer alguna alerta de que estaba descontrolándose y por consiguiente, una forma de detenerlo eficientemente. No era de fiar. Todos en la aldea lo veían como un traidor, un paria que esperaba otra oportunidad para volverse en contra de ellos. 

Quería estar lejos de todos, pero especialmente de Charasuke. Aun no podía perdonarse lo que había hecho con anterioridad. ¿Y si perdía el control nuevamente y lo atacaba? En algún punto de su locura estuvo secuestrando ninjas poderosos y uno con un Kekkei Genkai como el suyo, no podría ser ignorado. Jamás se perdonaría hacerle algo a él. Uchiha estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, pero sería egoísta ponerlo contra la aldea y su familia. En cuanto se supiera acerca de la pérdida de control sobre el bijuu, lo encerrarían. No había que ser muy listo para entenderlo. Aunque quizás pedía mucho a las pocas neuronas funcionales del Uchiha, quien ingenuamente soñaba con convencerlos de “curarlo”. Eso no era una enfermedad. Era un deseo nacido desde los abismos de su alma. Charasuke sólo estaba negándose a reconocerlo como lo que realmente era y eso podría hacerlo caer en el abismo junto a él. Y aun así seguían reuniéndose en secreto en las profundidades del bosque.

―Vamos a hallar una solución y limpiaremos tu nombre ―aseguró el moreno mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa. Una sincera completamente transparente―. Yo voy a seguir investigando entre los archivos que consiga. Ten paciencia ―pidió mirándolo con tristeza.

―Lo intentaré, pero no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas ―expresó bajando un poco la mirada.

―Sólo te pido que tengas fe en mí, ¡te juro que lo conseguiré! ―prometió alzando su puño hasta la altura de su propio corazón.

Namikaze sonrió levemente por aquel entusiasmo del moreno. Pese a todo lo que estaba sucediendo seguía firme en ayudarle. Desde que había sido “declarado”, de manera implícita, peligroso, la aldea lo evitaba. Menos Charasuke. Agradecía mucho aquel gesto por parte de compañero, pero no podía dejar que los vieran juntos. Era por el bien del propio moreno. Si se los veía juntos, seguramente traería consecuencias negativas para Charasuke. Podrían llegar a creer que lo estaba reclutando para un nuevo golpe contra Konoha. Para todos era bien sabido que el sharingan era el doujutsu más poderoso de la aldea y de entre todos sus miembros el más ingenuo y despistado era precisamente el menor. Quizás pareciera poca cosa para muchos, ―pensamiento que Menma no compartía―, pero seguía siendo el hijo del líder de la policía militar y hermano menor de uno de los miembros más fuertes de Akatsuki. Odiaba esos pensamientos porque lo hacían sentir culpable. Inconscientemente había analizado la utilidad que tenía Charasuke. Sí, se repetía a sí mismo que lo pensó especulando cómo lo interpretarían otros, pero “ _siguen siendo pensamientos míos al fin y al cabo”._

―Charasuke yo… ―dijo Menma queriendo hablarle de algo importante, mas fue interrumpido por alguien cuya presencia no esperaban―. ¡Cuidado! ―advirtió sujetando de la ropa al moreno.

―Tiempo sin vernos ―comentó con burla el recién llegado.

Menma había dado un salto largo llevándose al distraído Uchiha lejos del alcance de aquel hombre. No esperaba volver a verlo jamás en su vida. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Parado delante de ellos observándolos como si nada. Esta vez el jinchuriki no estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo para hacer nada. Fuera lo que fuera que deseara decirle no le interesaba. Su prioridad era derrotarlo o capturarlo de ser posible. Quizás aquel sujeto tenía las respuestas a lo que estaba sucediéndole. A ese extraño deseo de destrucción. Se maldijo a sí mismo al estar vislumbrando un rayo de esperanza a su situación en el regreso del que lo arruinó todo en primer lugar, en vez de priorizar lo verdaderamente relevante.

―¿Quién demonios eres tú? ―cuestionó Charasuke poniéndose en guardia sacando un kunai de su estuche antes de colocarse en posición de defensa.

―Así que tú eres el Sasuke de esta dimensión ―comentó con gracia el hombre vestido de akatsuki.

―¡No lo metas en esto! ―ordenó Menma mientras se preparaba para luchar―. Este tipo tiene sharingan ―advirtió a su compañero mientras él cerraba los ojos.

―Ya veo ―respondió Uchiha concentrándose en reunir chakra en sus propios ojos antes de abrirlos descubriendo sus ojos color rojizo―. ¡Sharingan!

―Eso no servirá de nada ―habló el enmascarado mientras desaparecía delante de ellos.

Uchiha tenía sus ojos alerta vigilando a su alrededor buscando predecir desde donde provendría el siguiente ataque. El jinchuriki confiaba en su compañero para guiarlo en la batalla. Desde hacía bastante tiempo habían estado entrenando cómo luchar sin que Menma usara sus ojos. Su finalidad era evitar que fuera manipulado por algún Uchiha del clan de Charasuke y, aunque no lo tuvieran previsto, les parecía que podía funcionar contra aquel enmascarado. El rubio creyó que nunca más volvería a toparse con ese tipo. Según medio tenía entendido, era de otra dimensión. No acababa de entenderlo del todo, pero eso es lo que pudo concluir tras enfrentarse a su “otro yo” cuando había sido manipulado. Gracias a su buen control de chakra podía sentir su presencia cuando estaba en su forma física. Para lo demás contaba con las instrucciones del moreno.

―¡Menma salta hacia la derecha! ―gritó el azabache mientras lanzaba un kunai al aire.

El jinchuriki logró esquivar el ataque directo de parte de Tobi, pero a su vez éste consiguió evitar ser herido por el kunai. Su cuerpo se había hecho intangible dejando pasar aquella arma a través de su cuerpo. Charasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al ver cómo no consiguió su objetivo. El enmascarado le regresó su kunai siendo arrojado en su dirección con chakra cubriéndolo para hacer el arma más filosa. La esquivo sin mucha dificultad, mas pronto lo vio desaparecer nuevamente frente suyo. Se acercó con rapidez a Menma para cubrirlo. Éste seguía con los ojos cerrados reuniendo chakra natural para localizar a su objetivo. Fuera lo que fuera a lo que estaba jugando no podía dejarlo salirse con la suya y menos teniendo al Uchiha allí. Si no acababa rápido con el enemigo el otro podía pagar las consecuencias de su lentitud.

―Sólo he venido a hacer negocios nuevamente contigo, Menma-kun ―habló el akatsuki.

―No me interesa lo que quieras, bastardo ―advirtió preparando su jutsu y al oír las indicaciones del moreno se dispuso a atacar―. ¡Dai Rasenringu!

Charasuke vio al jinchuriki conectar el ataque con claridad, mas atravesó el cuerpo del enmascarado sin dejarle ningún daño. Su sharingan intentaba leer la técnica del otro, pero no había resultado alguno. No podía entender cómo era posible ser atravesado cual fantasma. Había algún secreto allí, pero no conseguía descifrarlo. Mientras estaba enfocado en deducir eso no pudo prever un ataque por la espalda. El enmascarado había usado un kunai para herirlo en la zona de la columna vertebral haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Eso hizo a Menma abrir los ojos instantáneamente para ver qué le sucedía a su compañero. Para su mala fortuna esa era la trampa de aquel sujeto conocido como “Tobi”.

―¡No mires, Menma! ―ordenó Uchiha doblándose de dolor antes de ser pateado en el lugar herido siendo lanzado contra un árbol.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó Uzumaki preocupado al verlo herido.

―Te tengo ―murmuró Tobi sonriendo debajo de la máscara al conectar su sharingan con los ojos azules del jinchuriki―. Olvídalo todo ―ordenó haciéndolo caer en un trance.

Los ojos de Uzumaki perdieron su brillo y su mente comenzó a ser inundada por el chakra del bijuu en su interior. Comenzó a gritar mientras se sujetaba de la cabeza con ambas manos intentando detener el avance de aquellos deseos de destrucción. Ya había pasado por eso antes y no quería volver a hacerlo. Tenía que cambiar. Deseaba hacerlo. Reinvindicarse y ser un ninja más de Konoha como lo era Uchiha. Aun cuando…

_“Te reemplazaron”_

Oyó la voz del demonio tocando sus fibras más sensibles. No le veía sentido a volver a aquella aldea. Su nombre había sido manchado y deshonrado. No era visto como un compañero o un amigo, era sólo la herramienta con la cual mantenían el equilibrio entre las grandes naciones. Lo conservaban con vida por llevar al Kyubi en su interior, no por haber sido perdonado realmente. Era ingenuo creer que se lo podría volver a aceptar tras intentar asesinar a la Hokage. Los ninjas que secuestró, las vidas que destruyó, aquellos a quienes traicionó.

_“Te odian. Para ellos no mereces vivir”_

―¡Maldito! ―gritó Uchiha poniéndose de pie como pudo para ir a atacar al enmascarado―. Katon no jutsu ―dijo tras hacer las posturas de manos correspondientes para su ataque siendo totalmente inútil.

―No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ―comentó Tobi mostrándose desinteresado a los patéticos intentos del azabache en herirlo―. Ya tengo lo que quiero ―expresó viendo deliberadamente a Menma.

El chakra rojizo del demonio zorro había comenzado a cubrir su cuerpo mientras su mente se iba perdiendo más y más. Los colmillos se le agrandaron y las marcas de su rostro se acentuaron. Sus ojos impregnados de sangre sólo buscaban a la primera presa que tuviera delante suyo. Intentó asestarle un golpe al akatsuki siendo atravesado sin causarle ningún tipo de daño. Lo intentó repetidas veces, mas al no conseguir un resultado adecuado decidió pasar a otro blanco. Charasuke apenas se había puesto de pie cuando tuvo que saltar a lo alto del árbol para evitar un ataque devastador de Menma. Maldijo entre dientes a ese sujeto que vino a atravesarse en el camino de ellos. De seguir así Uzumaki terminaría liberando por completo al zorro y atacando la villa. Se le perdonó una vez, pero cometer el mismo fallo una segunda vez sólo significaba una muerte segura.

―¡Reacciona, Menma! ―pidió Uchiha mientras daba saltos de árbol en árbol usándolos para evitar golpes directos de la cola de chakra del zorro―. ¡Sharingan! ―gritó aplicando un genjutsu en el otro.

Aunque no fuera su fuerte lo relacionado a las técnicas ninjas, siendo un Uchiha lo mínimo que se le exigía era el correcto manejo de su kekkei genkai. Su padre había sido muy claro con él y en esos momentos le estaba agradecido por insistirle en entrenar sus ojos. Le había pedido a su hermano Itachi y primo Shisui que le ayudaran a ser, por lo menos, un ninja decente y funcional. Estando en manos de los dos prodigios del genjutsu del clan Uchiha su fuerte estaba precisamente en eso. Con el regreso de Menma luego de haber traicionado a Konoha se esforzó el doble en pulir esas habilidades. Siempre temió que los altos mandos decidieran ejecutar al jinchuriki y previo que de decidirse, se pediría apoyo a los Uchiha. No debió pensarlo mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que si quería salvar a Menma debía ser capaz de deshacer genjutsus ajenos. Especialmente aquellos realizados por un Uchiha.

―Es inútil ―habló el enmascarado apareciendo detrás del azabache para atravesar su pecho con una espada.

Charasuke tosió sangre al llenarse sus pulmones de aquel líquido. Se sintió ahogarse y supuso que al menos uno de sus órganos había colapsado. Concentró su chakra en su cuerpo de la manera en la que Menma le había explicado que realizaba el modo sennin. Estaba muy lejos de lograr el manejo del chakra de la naturaleza, pero un avance a su favor, fue la capacidad de controlar su propio chakra y redirigirlo a sitios específicos que lo requirieran. Por ello acumuló su chakra en su pecho para detener la hemorragia así fuera por lo que durara esa pelea. El jinchuriki se quedó quieto observando a Charasuke herido sangrando con Tobi detrás suyo con la espada aun incrustada en el cuerpo del menor. Esa imagen devolvió a la realidad al Uzumaki, pero el conflicto entre su demonio y el shock de ver al azabache muriendo hicieron que hiperventilara al punto de desplomarse allí mismo.

Al darse cuenta de ello, el akatsuki se apresuró a soltar al Uchiha y tomar al jinchuriki. Retiró la espada del cuerpo de Charasuke y fue donde Menma para sujetarlo como si se tratara de un costal de papas. Abrió un portal y se dispuso a volver a su dimensión sabiendo que no había nada más de su interés en ese sitio. Mas al momento de estar atravesando las dimensiones se dio cuenta de que tenía un polizonte. El menor de los Uchiha se había sujetado de su capa sin que se diera cuenta. Intentó soltarse pateándolo con fuerza en la cara, pero sin importar cuanto le sangrara la boca y la nariz por los golpes, el moreno seguía fuertemente aferrado. Comenzó a enojarse de verdad al punto en que Tobi se dispuso a asesinarlo con tal de quitárselo de encima.

―Devuélveme a Menma ―ordenó tosiendo un poco por las heridas tanto externas como internas de la batalla anterior.

―Este jinchuriki es mío ahora ―afirmó el akatsuki con malicia viendo que el otro parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

―Dije… ―repitió alzando la mirada exhibiendo un mangekyo sharingan intermitente que dejaba ver su sharingan de tres aspas y luego el mangekyo en forma de átomo―. ¡Devuélveme a Menma! ―gritó.

Tobi cometió el error de observar directamente los ojos del menor. Al hacerlo comenzó a revivir los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida. Se vio así mismo con un chidori en la mano atravesando a una joven de cabellos castaños. Ella lloraba mientras moría lentamente en sus manos y le preguntaba “¿ _por qué?”._ Perdió el control de su propio jutsu haciendo que los tres fueran transportados a las afueras de Konoha. Charasuke no fue capaz de mantenerse consciente mucho más tiempo y terminó cerrando los ojos siendo arrastrado sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando Tobi se recuperó de la impresión vio que estaban en un sitio conocido no muy deshabitado. Cerca de él estaba el jinchuriki y el Uchiha tomados de la mano. Ambos desmayados. Gruñó furioso dispuesto a matar al entrometido azabache, pero al oír voces de los vigías de la Hoja se dispuso a huir.

―¡¿Qué demonios?! ―exclamó al intentar sujetar al joven Uzumaki, pues seguía siendo sujetado por el otro―. Incluso desmayado das problemas ―se quejó dándole una fuerte patada a las manos obligándolos a soltarse―. ¡Kamui! ―exclamó notando que no sucedía nada.

El enmascarado se miró las manos. Estaba temblando y no sabía la razón de ello. O mejor dicho, sabía la razón, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Su orgullo jamás le dejaría decir en voz alta que un simple niño lo había afectado tanto. Sin embargo, no podía usar su mejor técnica y los shinobis de la hoja pronto darían con ellos. Tuvo que decidir rápido, por lo que se movilizó llevándose a Menma con jutsus convencionales. Por cómo estaban las cosas era probable que asesinaran a Charasuke en cuanto lo tuvieran en sus manos. Sería un problema menos con el cual lidiar. Y si no eran aquellos ninjas, las heridas que previamente le causó durante la batalla lo matarían sin dudas. No podría soportar tanto tiempo perdiendo sangre a la intemperie. Se convenció a sí mismo de que la razón por la cual no podía transportarse era el cansancio. No podía ser por otra razón. Se negaba a ello.

―¿Quién anda allí? ―preguntó Shino mientras Neji inspeccionaba el área usando su byakugan para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa―. ¡Hey, identifícate! ―ordenó al ver a Charasuke tirado en el suelo sin saber que estaba desmayado.

―¡Es imposible! ―exclamó sorprendido el Hyuga―. Es Sasuke ―dijo tras ponerlo boca arriba para verle bien la cara.

―No parece estar consciente ―confirmó su compañero, siendo un ninja sensorial fue fácil darle una rápida inspección al chakra del cuerpo del moreno―. Sus niveles de chakra son muy bajos y huele mucho a sangre. Podría estar herido ―comentó mientras cautelosamente le tomaba el pulso colocando su dedo índice y corazón en su cuello para corroborar que realmente seguía vivo.

―Debemos llevarlo a la aldea y que los altos mandos decidan qué hacer con él ―respondió el otro.

Ambos ninjas se aseguraron de que no fuera una trampa. Le quitaron las armas que traía consigo y pese a las heridas, no se tentaron el corazón para atarlo con cuerdas especiales. Tras asegurarse de que no representaba ninguna amenaza lo transportaron hasta lo que quedaba de la aldea de Konoha. Todo seguía reconstruyéndose y su Hokage seguía en coma. Al llegar se habló con las personas a cargo, es decir los consejeros de la aldea. Ellos dispusieron curar a Sasuke y mantenerlo encerrado. A sabiendas de que el Raikage exigía su cabeza en compensación por el secuestro de Killer Bee era mejor tenerlo con vida para una futura negociación de paz. Ya anteriormente consiguieron evitar una guerra ofreciendo la vida de un miembro del clan Hyuga. Esta vez no tenía por qué ser diferente. Sólo debían buscar la manera de asegurarse de que el tan temido sharingan no cayera en manos extranjeras.

Se le practicaron las operaciones pertinentes para detener las hemorragias y curar sus heridas más graves. Una vez que estuvo listo lo dejaron en una cama dentro de una de las celdas de la prisión. Se le puso una camisa de fuerza que evitaba cualquier intento de su parte de realizar algún jutsu o movimiento contra el personal médico. Y se le vendaron los ojos colocando un jutsu de sellado pintado en las vendas para bloquear su sharingan. Aun si Sasuke despertaba estaría completamente indefenso en ese lugar. Ese sitio estaba apartado, era frío y sumamente oscuro. Lo dejaron encerrado siendo vigilado por dos jounnins en la entrada. Permitiendo únicamente le paso de contados doctores y enfermeras para mantenerlo con vida como se le requería hasta que las negociaciones con la aldea del Rayo finalizaran. Por lo pronto los altos mandos estaban dispuestos a esperar el retorno de su recientemente escogido Hokage, Danzou. A él le correspondía manejar todo ese asunto.

Las noticias de la captura de Uchiha Sasuke no tardaron en recorrer rápidamente la aldea. Fue imposible acallar los susurros de aquellos curiosos que vieron la llegada de los dos shinobis que habían arribado con el portador del sharingan herido. Y más estando todo tan precariamente delimitado, la privacidad era imposible. Muchas casas seguían sin construirse y por ello tenían carpas temporales para pasar la noche en lo que se les reasignaba a un nuevo sitio. Ellos fueron testigos de cómo llegaban triunfantes como héroes aquellos que consiguieron capturar y derrotar al ninja renegado de clase S. Claramente, desconociendo la verdad tras aquellas heridas. Sin embargo, ¿para qué desmentir esos dichos? Aquellos shinobis se regodeaban de la atención que estaban recibiendo. Eran héroes ante los ojos de los habitantes y no veían razón para intentar desmentir el error. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué obligación tenían de decirles que encontraron a Uchiha Sasuke herido?

―Chicos ¿es verdad que atraparon a Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó Ino llegando donde ellos.

Luego de haber dejado a Uchiha en la prisión habían sido instruidos de seguir vigilando los alrededores de Konoha. Al ser ninjas sensoriales eran la mejor opción para alertar de algún peligro. Además ellos mismos se ofrecieron a cubrir dicho turno para esperar el retorno de Naruto. Según las palabras de Sakura, ella se haría cargo de hacer volver al jinchuriki mientras Sai, Rock Lee, Kiba y ella se hacían cargo de asesinar a Sasuke. Entonces, ¿cómo llegó Uchiha así de malherido, pero solo? Tenían muchas preguntas y dudas al respecto que esperaban resolver con sus amigos. Mas por el momento lo mejor era ser sinceros con sus compañeros allí presentes. Dado que la rubia no llegó sola. Al oírse los rumores los ninjas de su generación rápidamente se acercaron preocupados y seguramente preguntándose por el estado de quienes fueron tras el dueño del sharingan.

―Lo encontramos malherido a las afueras de la aldea ―respondió Shino con las manos ocultas en su ropa como de costumbre―. No sabemos qué le sucedió.

―¿Y Naruto-kun? ―cuestionó Hinata viendo con preocupación a su primo temiendo malas noticias de su parte.

―Sasuke estaba solo ―aclaró el castaño rápidamente―. No había rastro alguno de otra persona con él. No sabemos quién lo hirió ni si se trató de una batalla contra Naruto y los demás.

―Espero que se encuentren bien ―suspiró Yamanaka preocupada.

Estaba en parte feliz de recuperar a Sasuke con vida. Herido, pero seguía respirando. Mas, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la situación tan delicada en la que estaban. Lo habían encarcelado como el criminal que era y seguramente no se tardaría mucho en llegar a la resolución de ejecutarlo por el bien de la mayoría. En su interior rogaba que Naruto y los demás regresaran pronto para aclarar toda esa situación. De ser posible alguno de ellos podría evitar que fuera asesinado. Sabía que era por el bien de todos, pero no podía dejar de llorar al pensar en que asesinarían a quien fue su compañero por tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto en la entrada de Konoha los anbu de raíz recibían al grupo de ninjas recién llegados. Se habían acercado con sus máscaras y ropa cubriéndolos por completo, haciéndolos irreconocibles a simple vista.

―¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó Naruto con curiosidad asomando la cabeza para intentar distinguirlos mejor.

―Anbu de raíz ―respondió Hatake acomodándose mejor a Karin sobre su espalda.

―No hay dudas, senpai ―confirmó Sai adelantándose un poco al grupo para hablarles a sus compañeros―. El sello que nos puso a todos sólo pudo haber desaparecido por una razón ―explicó de manera de seria sabiendo lo que eso conllevaba.

―¿Entonces ha muerto? ―cuestionó dubitativo uno de los anbu aun sin poder procesar la muerte de Danzou.

―Sí, además creo que raíz debe aclarar cosas con nuestro nuevo Hokage Hatake Kakashi ―dijo Sai poniéndose delante del mencionado para señalarlo con el dedo.

―En ese caso le corresponderá a él hacerse cargo del destino de Uchiha Sasuke ―comentó un anbu―. Quien actualmente se encuentra prisionero en la aldea.

El grupo de shinobis no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo. Ellos de primera mano habían ido a buscar a Sasuke con intención de matarlo. Pese a que Rock Lee, Sai y Kiba no lograron encontrarse con el mencionado a causa de la droga usada por Haruno en ellos, sí estaban seguros de que el equipo siete se encontró personalmente con él. Incluso habían tomado prisionera a una de las integrantes de su equipo. Karin tampoco entendía cómo era posible que Sasuke hubiera sido capturado cuando claramente vio cómo Tobi se lo llevaba lejos del lugar del enfrentamiento contra Danzou. Los anbu la tomaron en custodia para llevarla a una de las celdas de la prisión. Esperaba que fuera en la misma que Uchiha para poder esclarecer todo. Tenía muchas dudas y varios reclamos que hacer por haber intentado asesinarla.

―¡¿Cómo que tienen a Sasuke?! ―gritó Uzumaki al salir del shock de la noticia.

―Naruto tiene razón ―secundó Haruno mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho apretando la zona del corazón con fuerza―. Acabamos de luchar contra él. Es imposible que volviera antes que nosotros.

―Lo hallaron muy malherido a las afueras de la aldea, pero los demás detalles se le presentaran formalmente al Hokage en privado ―informó uno de los enmascarados antes de desaparecer todos de ese sitio.

―¿Qué va a hacer, Kakashi-sensei? ―preguntó el rubio mostrándose ansioso y preocupado.

―Por el momento confirmar que realmente se trate de Sasuke ―respondió el de cabello plateado con un rostro completamente serio―. Es muy extraño que Sasuke llegara aquí antes que nosotros siendo que lo vimos irse por un camino completamente opuesto.

―Tal vez aquel enmascarado lo traicionó ―sugirió Sai meditando esa posibilidad entre otras―. Puede que ya no le viera ninguna utilidad y lo desechara por aquí.

―Ciertamente con su jutsu no sería extraño pensar que se transportara desde el puente hasta este sitio ―hipotetizó la kunoichi con una mano sujetando su propio mentón.

―Sea como sea, me corresponde ir a aclarar las cosas ―comentó Hatake―. Vayan a descansar mientras yo arreglo todo este embrollo ―ordenó mientras iba donde los consejeros.

Los ninjas presentes miraron con preocupación al jinchuriki. Naruto no había pronunciado más palabras y les parecía muy extraño tanto silencio. Luego de haberlo visto recuperar momentáneamente su buen humor de siempre, la noticia del regreso imprevisto de Uchiha a la aldea, lo volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos y dudas. El rubio creía tener todo resuelto respecto a su situación con Sasuke, pero repentinamente todo volvía a ponerse de cabeza. Sin dar explicaciones corrió dentro de la aldea para buscar a su maestro. Fuera lo que fuera que se decidiera respecto al futuro de su mejor amigo, él quería estar allí presente y oír qué es lo que se haría. Había hecho una promesa que deseaba cumplir.

_“Moriremos juntos”_

En el hospital improvisado donde se estaba atendiendo a la quinta Hokage se encontraba Shizune vigilando constantemente la evolución de la rubia. Haber usado todo su chakra para proteger y curar a los ciudadanos durante el ataque de Pain había tenido un alto coste para su propia integridad física. Estaba en un estado comatoso desde hacía días y no se sabía si habría una recuperación pronto. Empero, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había signos tan evidentes de una mejoría. La joven ninja médico no quería ilusionarse demás, pero era innegable la emoción al verla mover los párpados. Unos cuantos esfuerzos bastaron para que en cuestión de segundos sus ojos se abrieran.

―No puede ser ―susurró Shizune apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Tsunade captando la atención de los demás ninjas médicos.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó uno de ellos viéndola sorprendida y desesperada repentinamente.

―¡Tsunade-sama! ―exclamó la más joven abrazándola por el cuello mientras lagrimeaba de la emoción por tenerla de regreso.

―¿De qué me he perdido? ―preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa amable al ver a su asistente tan contenta.

Era el momento menos oportuno para estar despierta y a la vez el más necesario. Una guerra de proporciones mundiales había sido declarada, uno de los criminales más peligrosos del libro bingo estaba en custodia de Konoha y las tensiones entre los altos mandos por el siguiente paso a dar estaba en el aire. Tsunade había regresado de su coma en el momento más caótico posible.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
